


Better Than No Memory at All

by dudeitsbeaconhills (allonsyassbutt)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Five Kisses, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/dudeitsbeaconhills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five times kissed drabble from my rp blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than No Memory at All

**i.** The first time Danny saw Ethan he tripped. Literally.  
And before he knew it he was on a date with him.  
There was that connection that he hadn’t had with  
anyone else before. As the night wore down he found  
himself nervous. But he leaned in and he kissed that  
boy. It was sweet and it was gentle and Danny was  
lost.

 **ii.** Ethan had become more than Danny could have  
imagined. And for once Danny had someone who  
let him move at his own pace. He was thankful.  
After the last class of the day Danny tugged Ethan  
into the locker room and pressed him against the  
wall. The kiss was more heated, more wanting and  
only broken off by the door opening on them.

 **iii.** Nerves had found themselves buried in the pit of  
Danny’s stomach. But that was to be expected when  
you were actually able to spend the night with someone  
you cared about. Even if it was a school trip, and even  
if it was in a dank hotel room. Danny’s heart fluttered  
with each kiss. They were more intimate, and left  
Danny feeling even closer to Ethan. But they were cut  
short. Only leaving Danny wondering what had went  
wrong.

 **iv.** That crushing feeling had come back. Danny knew it  
all too well. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His chest  
felt like it was caving in on itself again. And he was  
terrified. Ethan was there though. If it weren’t for  
him rushing to get Danny to the hospital like he did  
well—Danny didn’t want to think about it. Danny was  
still in the hospital bed when Ethan came back in.  
And Danny couldn’t remember the last time he saw  
someone so concerned. He reached out to motion  
Ethan into the bed with him and peppered gentle  
kisses onto his lips.

 **v.** Danny wasn’t sure what had happened. All he knew  
was that Ethan had left. He did his best to move on  
which just meant going back to his ex. Though, he  
quickly found it wasn’t the same. But he made do.  
And then Ethan was there again and Danny felt like  
it just turned everything upside down again. But, he  
knew certain things now. Things that explained a lot  
of things that he hadn’t been able to before. So when  
Ethan came to him that day, he just knew. He knew  
that this would be it. So he let Ethan kiss him. And  
he let that be the memory he was left with. Because  
it was better to leave it on a happy memory than to  
leave it with no memory at all.


End file.
